Viagem à um passado muuuuito distante
by x Neme x
Summary: Foi refeito mas continua sendo a mesma história: os dourados acham uma caixinha e voltam no tempo


**Viagem à um passado Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiito distante(ou não?)**

Era um lindo dia d sol, mais lindo porque era aniversario do nosso querido Escorpião, a festa só havia parado para todos verem os presentes que Milo tinha recebido. Dite tinha dado um ótimo perfume, Camus um vinho francês que prometia (que original não?), Shura com a ajuda dos Gêmeos tinha dado uma guitarra nova muuuito linda, Shaka deu um Kit Spa junto com Mu (ah que o Milinho vai aproveitar), Aiolia lhe deu um presente secreto mas o Milo aparentou ter gostado (sem malicia), como Milo havia pedido que o presente de MdM pra ele seria não dar mais um Kit Macumbinha para Iniciantes MdM não troce nada, e Deba alem do esmagador abraço, deu pra ele um Kit Guitarra Juvenil para ele parar de atormentar o pobre Deba, tocando tão mal na escadaria da casa dele( ah eu queria que o Milinhu tocasse guitarra na escadaria da minha casa). Mas ainda havia um presente.

Milo: Oba! De quem é esse?

Dite: não é de nenhum de nós

Olia: será que não é do Mestre Ancião?

Milo: não ele me deu antecipadamente

Shura: abre e descobre

Milo abriu e tinha uma caixa dentro, a caixa que estava dentro de uma caixa e mais uma mais uma mais uma mais uma resumindo dentro de 12 caixas.Era uma caixinha bem pequenininha (ta nem tanto, caixinha de anel), e ele abriu.

PUFFFF

Um clarão tomou a sala e saíram 12 crianças da caixa, mal deu tempo de eles verem quem eram e sentiram uma dor horrível, mas era tão insuportável que parecia que estavam morrendo, desmaiaram.

Passado

Camus: Ai minha cabeça, Milo seu idot... hahhhahhaha

Milo: ei do que ta rindo!hahhahahahhh você está pequenininho!

Camus: eu olha você

Milo: hhahhahhahahhah ta todo mundo!

Todos se olharam.

CdO: hahhhahahhahahhahahhhahhah

MdM: ei pera aí- ele se olhou e logo todos fizeram o mesmo

CdO:NAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Presente

Shaka: ah Mu não chora é sério

Deba: ele ta chorando de novo?

Dite: eu to com medo!-também começa a chorar

MdM: não chora Dite você não queria crescer?

Shura: é verdade nois ta tudo grande

Milo: nois pode bebe!

CdO: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Camus: mas como que agente cresceu tão rápido?Aposto que você Escorpião tem algo haver com isso

Milo: eiiiii, juro que dessa vez não tenhu

Shura: cadê o Oros?

Oilia: que foi? EI CADE MEU IRMÃO?

Saori: CAVALEIROSSSSSSSS!

Saga: iiiiiii quem é a tia?

Kanon: deve ser serva.

Saori:U QQQQQQQQ?

Shura:i tia para di grita que nois num é surdo

Saori: tia! Olha o respeito seu idiota

CdO: hahahhahhahah

Saori: do que estão rindo!

Mu: você falou uma palavra feia

Shaka: vai te que colocar $0,25 centavos na caixinha

Olia: ou nois deda pro Mestre

Dite: iiiii o Mestre é brabo

Saori?

Mu: o tia...

Saori: ATHENAAAAAAAA EU SOU UMA DEUSA CADE O RESPEITO?- Mu recomeça a chorar

MdM: deusa mais ela já incarno?

Shura: sei não ta com cara de impostora

CdO: éhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

E caminham até a Saori com cara de psicopatas

Passado

Oros: Eiiii o que houve pessoal? O q eu perdi?-todos olharam

Oria: Ooros?Aioros? você está bem?

Oros: to sim, o que que aconteceu com vocês, parem de me olhar assim!

Shura:des...desculpa Oros

Saga:foi mal

Todos ficaram com os olhares baixos e Oros ficou sem entender nada.

Oros: tata tudo bem, oh Kanon você e o Saga não iam chamar os outros para comer?

Kanon: hã?

Saga: claro, já chamamos todos.

Oros: então vamos.

Presente

Saori: socorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooo!SEIYA!

Seiya: o que é agora?

Saori: os dourados enlouqueceram!

Seiya?

CdO: enlouquecemos não!

TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

CdO: COMERRRRR!

Seiya e Saori?

Deba: vamu tia eu queru come!

CdO:éhhhhhhh

Seiya: tem razão eles enlouqueceram

Saori: e estão falando tudo errado

Seiya: é melhor chamar um psicólogo

Saori: até que enfim saiu da sua cabeça alguma coisa que preste.

E ficaram vendo os CdO se afastar em direção ao antigo refeitório.

Refeitório:

Dite: ta tudo empoeirado e nojento

Camus: deve ser culpa da impostora

Deba: cadê a cumidaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

MdM: Q NÃO TEM COMIDA!

CdO:NAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Passado

Shaka: olha o antigo refeitório!

Mu: é nós passamos bons momentos aqui

Shura: nós devíamos voltar a comer aqui quando voltarmos

Saga: isso SE voltarmos

Milo: ah fala sério!

Kanon: mas o Saga tem razão.

Oria: agora nós podemos impedir muitas coisas aqui! Como o Shura ter...

Camus: cala boca Aioria!

Oros: eiii o que ta acontecendo aqui!

Shura: nada Oros não vai acontecer nada -e saiu do refeitório

MdM: só você né Aioria!

Oria: foi mal… eu eu nem percebi

Camus: eu vou falar com ele

E os outros começaram a comer.

Na escadaria:

Camus: hei Shura!

Shura: deixa Camus

Camus: é que fica difícil esquecer o que você nos disse quando estávamos

Shura: no inferno eu sei, mas é o irmão dele e eu que o mat...

Camus: CHEGA Shura! Acho que já passou do tempo de você se lamentar!

Shura: você não entende porque você sempre teve o Milo esperando por você, eu já nunca fui esperado por ele!

Camus: pare de se fazer de vítima! O Milo sempre esperou por mim! Está muito enganado! Você quem não iria querer estar no lugar dele!

Shura:...

Camus: vamos Shura -estendeu a mão – Aproveite,(...) e faça suas escolhas.

Ele pegou a mão e se levantou, voltaram para o refeitório onde

PLAFT

Camus: QUEM FOI!

Minutos antes.

Oros: que foi Oria? desgruda

Saga: ele só ta com saudade

Oros; por que? Ah não importa – ele foi tentar se mexer mais Oria tentou ir um pouco mais pra junto fazendo com que a bandeja virasse e o prato caísse em... Kanon

Kanon: agora você vai levar Oros- jogou mas caiu mais em Oria do que em Oros

MdM: GUERRAA DE COMIDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- e lá se foi o bom senso

Voltando:

PLAFT

Camus: QUEM FOI!

E todos jogaram mais comida em Camus, sorte que ele tinha Shura para protegê-lo, ou quase, ele apenas serviu para continuar a guerra, mais tudo bem.

Presente

Mu estava chorando de novo e Shaka novamente o confortando, depois dos berros montes e montes de servas vieram para ver o que havia acontecido. Depois de saber os mandaram para suas casa que era lá que cada um comia, sozinhos.

Saga: Kanon você sabe cuzinha?

Kanon: sei não e você?

Saga: eu também não.

Kanon: ferro

Dite: eu só sei faze bolo

MdM: ta e como nois vai cume?

Serva: nós podemos levar pra vocês, mas devem voltar para suas casas.

CdO: ta(desanimado)

E cada um foi para a sua devida casa comer.

Milo: Oria, Shura, e MdM, vamos nos encontrar na casa de Capricórnio para resolver alguns assuntos, isso não fica assim!

3 CdO: éhhh

No templo de Athena:

Saori: sim Édison você deve vir aqui hoje mesmo

Édison: claro Srta. Saori

Saori: obrigada, tchau

Tatsuna: o departamento de psicologia aceitou?

Saori: sim o Édison era um grande amigo meu.

Tatsuna: você vai torturá-los?

Saori: sim, eles vão pagar por me chamar de impostora 2 vezes, MUAHAHHAHAHA

Tatsuna: to com medo.

**Fimmmmmmmm **

**_Esse foi o Primeiro capitulo e agora reformado, sejam bonzinhos e comentem a fic, mesmo que seja pra criticar(adoro criticas )._**

_**Beta essa é pra você! Brigadu pelo incentivo e pela help! Continua me ajudando porque você sabe que eu sou péssima nisso. Bjão**_


End file.
